Because I love you
by CityKyu
Summary: How does Sasuke react when he find out that his best friend and total love of his life is dating someone else? Yaoi Oneshot NaruSasu Mention of NaruSaku. Rating may go up
1. Because

**x-- Because... --x**

"I love you..."

Three simple words were whispered from my mouth unintentionally. My eyes lifted, I tried to hold my mask but I failed miserably. That's when I saw them.

Wide sky blue eyes staring at me in shock. Why did I have to fuck everything up!

We were fine with what we had!

_

* * *

_

_"Sasuke!" Such a sunny voice, it always sends shivers up my spine. As I turn I see the owner of the voice come into view. My current crush. Now I know what you're thinking._

Uchiha's do not crush.

_But for him I made an exception. I couldn't escape the tightness in my chest every single time he glanced my way. The way my breath hiked when he flashed that toothy fox like grin at me. _

_We could easily call each other best friends, since 5__th__ grade it was obvious but since 9__th__ my heart started to earn for a more passionate relationship with the other. But alas Naruto was straight. I could hold a ruler up, but it would just seem like limp spaghetti compared to him._

"_Want to come over to my house to study?" I heard him ask. I gave my curt nod and response of 'Hn' as recognition that I heard him. He helped me pack up my books, for a second I felt his tan hand brush over my pale one. Only for a second. But I did not loose my composure, making sure that he did not sense a single emotion that I kept dwindled down inside the depths of my heart._

The drive back to his place was normal. A battle of song changes and air condition settings. As we reached his house I took my shoes off and opened the door like it was my own. It practically was though. His guardian Jiriaya treating me as his own and his dog Kyuubi leaping all over me every time I set foot in the door way.

"Hello?" I heard the blond call out as he walked into the kitchen.

"_Must be out with Tsunade." I heard Naruto mumble. I knew about Tsunade, she was like a mother to Naruto, a suitable one too. She was probably the only one I knew apart from myself that kept Naruto out of twice the trouble he could get into._

"Hn." I nodded again. I cursed myself for not showing more emotion towards the blond, but it was hard for me and he knew that. For that I was thankful. Slowly I scaled the stairs to his room and flopped onto his bed, landing on something hard.

"What the..." I grumbled lowly as I reached behind me and pulled out the object. Naruto's phone.

"Hn..." I growled lowly as I began clicking the buttons which successfully opened his inbox. My eyes widened and I felt my body freeze up. Message after message, all from her.

Sakura Haruno.

All the messages filled with 'I love you's' and 'can't wait to see you's'. They were dating. Had the idiot forgot to mention that to me! To tell me he had someone who was oh so important to him!?

"Hey Sasuke..." I heard him call out happily. My head jerked up from the phone to see the blond standing in the doorway, some sort of snack in hand. My brows furrowed and I held up the phone, a clear message from Sakura showing.

I saw his mouth drop slightly, so did his hands, successfully dropping the food.

"Sasuke I..." He began, only earning a glare from me. He stopped mid sentence and I began to feel my anger rise. Of all people he could have dated! It had to be her! My perfect white teeth grounded against each other and my hands balled in angry white fists.

"What were you thinking!?" I screamed, throwing his phone with all I had against the wall. Naruto flinched as the phone smashed not to far from where he was standing. My dark eyes lifted, meeting his calm blue ones and my breathing started to become more laboured.

"Why the hell are you so mad idiot!" I heard him growl, knowing that even he was angry now. But his emotions could be no where near as erratic as mine.

"_Because!" He yelled back forcefully not having a good reason. I didn't really have a reason to be so pissed off, not from his point of view anyway. To him I was just always the best friend, the one he could count on. The one that wouldn't act like this when he finally got a girlfriend._

"_That isn't a good reason and you know it!" I winced as he took an angry step forward. He's right, it wasn't and I would never be able to explain why I'm so angry. He had no idea as to what my heart truly earned for and if he did it would destroy the beautiful relationship we already had. He was the only one that ever truly cared about me and yet here I was sabotaging the whole thing.  
_

"_Because..." My eyes lowered not able to look a him because I knew my angry mask was cracking slowly and fading away to a soft more pleading look._

* * *

"I love you..."

Three simple words were whispered from my mouth unintentionally. My eyes lifted, I tried to hold my mask but I failed miserably. That's when I saw them.

Wide sky blue eyes staring at me in shock. Why did I have to fuck everything up!

We were fine with what we had!

* * *

**The end! What do you think? Leave it as a oneshot or make it a twoshot? R and R! **_  
_


	2. I love you

**x—Because... –x**

"I love you..."

The words seemed to roll of his tongue so effortlessly, but when I saw the pained expression on his face I knew he wasn't alright. I've never seen his eyes so desperate, desperate for some sort of answer. A reaction. Anything. But none came.

My throat was dry and unable to form any kind of words. My feet were fixated on the ground and my arms were frozen.

I felt his presence pass me with a small brush of wind. He left and I couldn't stop him, but god did I want to. I wanted to grab his dark almost girly wrist and pull him into a hug. I wanted to touch the dark spiked hair that I looked at everyday and wondered how he always got it so perfect.

I wanted to tell him that I loved him too. That everything with Sakura was to stop myself from doing something drastic that I thought he would hate... Not love...

Slowly I felt my body turn and look at the smashed phone. I would have to ring Sakura later and tell her why I wasn't texting her back... And why our relationship wasn't working.

The feeling began to return to my arms and my feet made their way to my kitchen, pouring themselves a cold drink of water to sooth my throat.

Picking up the phone I thought about how I was going to break this to Sakura. As it rang I felt myself began to sweat. She was such a nice girl and for a bit I thought I was in love with her but she or anyone could ever compare to Sasuke.

"Hello?" I heard her sweet voice answer.

"Hey..." I started out boredly, like nothing was wrong.

"Oh! Hey! I just brought you a heap of Ramen for dinner tonight" She laughed as I heard her make her way through the busy crowd. I smiled softly to myself. She was a very nice girl.

"Sakura... I can't have dinner with you tonight..." I murmured, stalling a bit.

"Why?" She asked, sounding worried.

"Sakura... Sasuke just confessed he loved me..." I said softly almost hoping she wouldn't hear. But she did hear, she always does.

"Oh..." She sighed through the phone. She must have stopped walking because I could no longer hear the crowd or her busy steps.

"And I love him too..." I admitted to both her and myself.

"Then there is no more us?" She asked sadly. I hated that tone. You know, the one a girl gets when she is about to cry or is upset with you? The one that makes your gut wrench?

"I'm sorry..." I whispered.

"I understand..." She stated in the same sad tone with was soon followed by a dial tone. I sighed and put our home phone back on the charger then grabbed my coat and fled outside and into my car, speeding off to find Sasuke who had obviously walked home.

I pulled up outside his large house that he and his brother lived in. I gulped as I rang the doorbell which signalled some steps that came to the door. It clicked as it opened to reveal Itachi.

"Is Sasuke home?" I laughed nervously as I scratched the back of my head, not earning a smile from the other.

"His room..." He mumbled lowly before going back to whatever it was that he does. I scaled the steps to Sasuke's room like I had done a thousand times and reached out to the door handle. I twisted it which successfully opened it. I peeked in to find him sitting at his desk reading some kind of book.

He turned when he heard his door being opened before his eyes widened and he jumped from his seat.

"Naruto!" He yelped loudly as he stood behind his chair like it was a shield. I knew that because he always did it when he was confronted by something he did not want to face. He stood behind a chair, bed, desk... Me...

"Sasuke..." I smiled as I walked towards him. I outstretched my tanned up to his face and brushed away one of his dark bangs. His dark eyes winded in shock and I saw his shallow breaths start to quicken in pace.

"Next time don't run the fuck off without letting me say something..." I mumbled as my brows furrowed. Slowly I walked around then small chair to stand closer to him.

"You were taking to fucking long!" He cursed angrily in the sexy husky voice that he always used.

"Sorry..." I laughed as I grabbed his wrist and pulled him a little closer to me.

"I..." I began, only to be cut off by a soft fist on my chest, silently telling me to stop.

"I don't want any sympathetic words Naruto. You're in love with Sakura, I do not care." He whispered sadly. I was obvious to see that he was trying to be brave and was trying to wear his normal cold attire.

"Ha!" I laughed with a smirk.

"The little tantrum you put on at my place told me otherwise." His body froze at the statement and I could see one thought cross through his agitated mind.

_Uchiha's do not throw tantrums._"So don't say that you don't care..." I mumbled as my hand cupped his chin and lifted it a little.

"When it's so obvious you do..." I whispered with a smirk before I lightly pressed my lips on his as my eyes closed so did his and we shared the kiss. I licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance which he so gladly gave. Our tongues battled for dominance for a few seconds inside his cavern before he gave up and let me take control. I explored his mouth as he melted in the kiss and my hands trailed down to rest on his hips.

Soon he pushed against my chest and broke the kiss to pant to the side for air, a blush clearly evident on his pale cheeks but I wasn't sure weather it was from lack of oxygen or embarrassment.

"I love you." I stated seriously, my face an impassive mask so he would see no joke in the last three words I just said. He stared at me for a while before a genuine smile graced his lips.

We were fine with what we had.

But now we were even better.

**

* * *

**

R & R Please. I'm thinking of writing one more chapter with a cool twist but I don't know if I should so tell me ok? :]


End file.
